Cinderalien
by McGeesJabberwock
Summary: Short, silly. Cinderella the alien has always wanted to enslave civilisations and lay waste to worlds like her father and two sisters. Wil she get her wish? Extremely silly, slight innuendo


The huge black fortress of Lord Martrakken sat proudly upon the highest mountain of the Evil Alien Planet of Doom, like a gargoyle atop the heights of Notre Dame. This fortress seemed to 'grin', as if it were a living, breathing demon, constantly reminding the citizens of the planet who was their leader. 

Within the fortress lay Lord Martrakken, sitting upon his regal throne, rubbing his fat tentacles in grim anticipation. The slimy blue colour of his skin seemed to glisten in the artificial light of the throneroom as he rose from his seat, descended down a flight of steps, and came face to face with two of his daughters.

"Today's the big day," Martrakken smirked, forming a twisted grin revealing his gigantic yellow fangs.

"Of course," said his eldest daughter, Malicina, "I can't wait to use the new high-tech weaponry."

"And," added the second daughter, Malevinda, "I'm curious as to what our new giant robots can do!"

"That's the spirit!" cried Martrakken, raising a tentacle in the air proudly, "Let's go and conquer Earth!"

Just as Martrakken was about to slither away to his mothership, he was approached by his youngest daughter, Cinderella.

"I want to destroy civilisations too, you know," said Cinderella, making her eyes bulge as much as possible, "Ever since I was five, I wanted to see a being from another world screm in agony as I ripped out his entrails."

Martrakken rolled each of his three eyes. "Cinderella," he said in a monotonous voice, "We've been through this. I don't like you; why else would I give you a name that doesn't begin with M?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm an evil dictator from the Evil Alien Planet of Doom, _duh_!" replied Martrakken, "Now get back to cleaning the Fortress of Scary Fear with your Space Mop!" With that, Martrakken left the vicinity of the throne room, letting a boisterous laugh fill the gigantic room.

Cinderella stared at her Space Mop, which was just like a regular mop except...okay, it's exactly like a regular mop, and threw it to the ground.

"Stupid fat moron..." she grumbled to herself, "Why should he be a villain? He has no logical motive for his actions! My traumatic past would make a great villainous backstory! Now, if only I knew a good comic book writer..."

As Cinderella began rambling to herself, a burst of red smoke exploded in her face, revealing a gangly robot.

"Yay!" Cinderella exclaimed, "If I can reprogram this robot into being my evil slave, I'll show that stupid father of mine how things are done!"

"**NO. DON'T**." said the robot in a tone typically accepted for its 'species', "**I. WANT. TO. MAKE. YOUR. DREAMS. COME. TRUE.**"

"Can you?"

"**OH. YES. I. AM. A. FAIRY. GODBOT. LOOK. AT. MY. WAND**."

The robot whipped out a generic magic wand, a miniature cane with a star on top, and waved it around dramatically.

"**BIBBITY. BOBBITY. BOO**."

A fierce-looking spaceship, bearing an appearanmce similiar to that of a killer shark, materialised in the throne room, causing severe damage to the roof and walls.

"Oh frabjous day, callooh, callay!" said Cinderella, as she waltzed with the robot fairy frantically and joyfully, "Can it shoot magic lasers that are able to travel through a vacuum?"

"**YOU. BETCHA**."

Cinderella gave the robot an insanely large smile. "If you were organic," she whispered, "I would do so much to repay you..."

With that, the robot disappeared in another flash of smoke, leaving Cinderella to planning the world's demise.

* * *

The robot rematerialised in an office, staring right in the eyes of his boss.

"Ah, ya did good, kid," the boss said, "Earth is so boned."

"**SIR**." said the robot, "**WHY. CAN'T. I. USE. MY. POWERS. TO. END. WORLD. HUNGER. OR. PREVENT. WAR**."

"Because," replied his employer, pointing to a nearby scythe-wielding man in a robe, "if we stop the death, _he_ stops funding our company."

* * *

"We're under attack!"

Malicina and Malevinda ran around the cockpit like schizophrenic chickens with two heads, as the magic spaceship proved it was able to fire lasers in a vacuum.

"Aw geez..." Martrakken sighed, burying his head in his tentacles, "Sunday drivers..."

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION"

A flat screen dropped down, revealing none other than Cinderella piloting the enemy spacecraft.

"Father, before you die, I have a message for you. NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH! End transmission."

"Well, what do you know," Martrakken said to himself, "Neglecting your child really does have negative consequences."

Famous last words.

**BOOM.**

Cinderella pushed down the lever, causing her magic spaceship to go even faster towards Earth, shooting swarm after swarm of lasers that would leave cities to waste. It took a while for her spacecraft to reach the planet of its destination, but Cinderella made a magnificent entrance as her spacecraft landed right on the White House, the once proud building signifying America's glory crumbling to pieces. When it fell on the White House, a crowd of millions cheered loudly.

"Let the joyous news be spread!" cried a citizen proudly, "The wicked old witch at last is dead!"

"Stop cheering!" hissed Cinderella as she descended from her foreboding vehicle, "Submit to me, or be destroyed!"

"I'll never submit to you!" growled one of the crowd members fiercely.

Cinderella grinned smugly. "Why not?"

"Because I've become suicidal after my girlfriend left me." All Cinderella had to do was push a button on a remote control, and several tiny robots began to tear off the emo person's flesh, leaving him nothing more but a dead crimson ragdoll.

"Any other objections?" Cinderella snarled, scouring the silent crowd. One person raised his hand, and was eliminated in a mtter of minutes.

"Now that I'm your new leader," said Cinderella, "you must do a number of tasks. First of all, you must take a photo of me, then edit every TV show and movie in the world until each and every actor has my beautiful face. Second, you must build a statue..."

"Of you?"

"No, of my idiotic father so that I can defile it with spray paint later. Third, you must listen to this poem I wrote:

What is this Earth if, full of lives,  
I want to end it with guns and knives.

For I am an alien from space  
And I despise the human race.

Everyone here's as ugly as hell,  
I wish you would fall down a well.

You all should die, in broad daylight,  
So I can dance on you at night.

I am your Queen, bow before me,  
I am as evil as can be.

No time to wait, I rule you all  
In this dumb world, I stand tall.

A poor life this if, full of _you_,  
And I want to kill your goldfish too."

Thus, the great and powerful Cinderella sentenced every single citizen on Earth to do hard labour, but fortuneately, all her weaponry and machinery vanished at midnight, so she was taken to Area 51 and her organs were sold on EBay. All the cities were rebuilt and the destruction was undoneusing a deus ex machina source of power.

_And they all lived happily ever after._


End file.
